The purpose of this conference is to provide health intervention researchers with increased sophistication in culturally sensitive research methodology in an effort to reduce the health disparities among Americans. The questions this conference will address are: (1) Given the heterogeneity that occurs within minority ethic groups in the United States, and given that minority groups live and function within the dominant culture; how can intervention researchers identify and assess the cultural values of their target group and determine the degree to which members hold the cultural values of their primary cultural group? (2) How do intervention researchers account for cultural values in problem identification and conceptual or theoretical model selection, subject recruitment and participation, intervention development and design, and the measurement of concepts? The conference conceptual framework consists of a matrix of cultural values (level of group centeredness, sense of control, time perception, and preferred behavioral patterns) and research methods (research problem conceptualization, subject recruitment, intervention development and implementation, and measurement). Fifty mid- career health researchers will be invited. The two and one-half day working conference, at the Wingspread Conference Center, will consist of opening and closing keynote addresses, expert speakers, participant poster presentations, small group working sessions, and a synthesis presentation of the ideas and recommendations of each working group. Participants will read an anthology of relevant literature prior to the conference, and after the conference will receive a set of conference videotapes and a written copy of the synthesized ideas. Participants will be expected to use conference products in their own research and to share conference ideas with their colleagues.